


Those Three Words

by kaleidoscopes



Series: Moira Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/pseuds/kaleidoscopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Moira bring feelings into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

Moira awoke confused.  _ This isn’t my bed…? _ she thought to herself as she squinted at the morning sun. Her face flushed and her eyes widened as she remembered the events of yesterday. She looked down, and sure enough, she wasn’t wearing any clothes, only a blanket thrown haphazardly over her body. Cullen’s warm body was practically molded to hers, arm around her like a vice. He was mumbling her name in his sleep, gently rocking his hips to press his erection into her ass. She moistened at the feeling, remembering all the wonderful things that cock could do to her. She parted her legs slightly and he slipped his cock into her folds and she couldn’t hold back a moan. 

“Mmm...Moira?” Cullen asked drowsily, gripping her hand and stilling his hips, much to her disappointment.  


“Who else?” she teased.  


“Good m-morning,” he said with a yawn, and she rolled over to face him. His hair was in disarray, sweat having created stray curls in the night. She had often wondered how he got it so straight. Was it magic? The world may never know.  


“Good morning, sunshine. Good dreams?” His cheeks flushed pink, and he looked downward to his still erect cock. She laughed, and leaned in to peck his lips. He hummed into the kiss, pleased, and put his muscular arms around her. He nuzzled against the side of her head, reaching his tongue out to trace the shell of her ear.  


“Do you have time?” he asked, voice a sleepy whisper. He reached a hand up to brush the hair away from her face, thumb brushing up against her cheekbone.  


“Time for you? Always,” she said with a smile.  


“Good, I want to keep you in this bed for as long as possible,” he said, rolling her over onto her back and kissing her deeply. His morning scruff scratched at her face. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth, lightly gripping it with his teeth and she sighed. She threw her head back as he kissed his way down her neck. She shuddered as he sucked at the area below her ears, where he knew she was the most sensitive. He ran his tongue over the red and purple love bite that he had left on her collarbone as he caressed his hands over her breasts, tweaking her nipples.  


“Cullen…” she sighed as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking the bud with his tongue. She shivered as he removed his mouth, the cool air coming in from the open ceiling.  


“Yeah, I know. I keep meaning to have someone in to fix it, but I always seem to have more important things to do, and,” he said, kissing down her stomach, “I’m usually only in here just to sleep.”  


“I’m okay. Besides, you can warm me up just fine,” she said with a smirk and a wiggle of her hips. He flashed her a devious grin as he lifted her legs up, holding them against her stomach to open her folds to him. He licked a slow stripe up her slit and she moaned.  


“Mmm...this is even better than my dream,” he said, lapping at her. His enthusiasm for this act was something that Moira particularly enjoyed. When he flicked his tongue against her clit she bucked up to meet him. She was still so sensitive from the night before that it didn’t take much before she was whimpering, and by the time Cullen started pumping his fingers in and out she was practically sobbing with pleasure.  


“Don’t stop, please don’t stop, it feels so good,” she said all in a rush. He crooked his fingers and sucked on her clit. She let out a strangled sob as she reached her climax, panting heavily as Cullen lapped up her juices.  


  


He rose, positioning himself between her legs, cock achingly hard and already leaking. She bit her lip, nodding at him and he groaned as he slipped inside her body. His golden eyes were practically black as they met hers, and he kept eye contact as he pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting into her again. They were both panting as he developed a rhythm to his thrusts. She slipped her legs around his waist and could feel the strong muscles in his back and ass flex as he pounded into her. He slid his hands under her ass, pulling her down and up. This new angle let him hit that spot inside her with every thrust and she let out a strangled shout. 

“You feel so good, so tight and hot around me. I’m almost there, come with me love.” He reached between them to circle her clit and she came with a keening moan, walls tightening around him. He groaned as his hips stuttered and she could feel the hot rush of his seed inside of her.  


Cullen rolled off of her with a groan, collapsing beside her. He absent-mindedly twirled her curls in his fingers as he smiled at her. He smiled at her like she meant the world to him, and it always made her chest tighten and her heart flutter.  


“Cullen? I-I love you,” she whispered. 

He looked stunned, eyes wide and mouth open, before smiling widely. “I love you too,” he said, and she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and leaned in to kiss him. “Maker,” he said against her mouth, “I didn’t know how you felt, or what this was to you. To hear you say that…”  


“Cullen, I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t love you. I could never use you like that, not ever. You mean so much to me.”  


“You mean everything to me,” he said in between kisses filled with a hunger that took her breath away while his hands roamed over her body.  


“Show me how much you love me then,” she said with a grin. He grinned back at her, eyes twinkling as he ran one hand down her torso to cup her sex and she eagerly bucked up into his hand. “Cullen, yes…” she said with a drawn out sigh as he started to work her clit with his fingers.  


He kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing together. She threw her head back and moaned when he slipped his fingers into her and he latched his mouth onto her bared throat.  


“Does that feel good?” Cullen asked as he crooked his fingers. Her only response was a strangled moan. He gazed up at her and smiled. She looked beautiful, her hair lit by the sun coming through the broken roof and eyes clenched tight.  


“Ooh, Cullen, yes! More!” she shouted as she ground down onto his hand. She squealed as she felt his mouth around her clit, sucking on it. She came undone with a shout, squeezing his head between her powerful thighs and he caressed her through her aftershocks. He lay beside her while she regained her breath, hands tangled up in her hair and murmuring in her ear.  


“Are you okay?” he asked.  


She laughed, a gentle chuffing sound before rolling over on top of him. “I’ll live,” she said, lining her entrance up with his cock. She grasped at his defined chest to steady herself as she sunk down on him, biting her lower lip at the sudden fullness.  


“Oh, Moira. Oh, fuck. You feel so good,” he said and she grinned as she began to move, bouncing herself on top of him, nails digging into his sides. She loved this feeling of being in control, of having power over him. Sweat dripped down her face and between her breasts. 

She yelped as he reached up to circle her sensitive clit. They began to develop a rhythm to their movements, and she loved feeling his muscles clench as he thrust up into her. Her thighs quivered with every movement she made.  


“Love you, love you, love you,” she chanted, eyes scrunched tight. She felt the pleasure pooling in her belly, the first spasms of a mind-blowing orgasm.  


“I-oh! I love you too. Look at me,” he said, and she cracked her eyes open to look at him. “Good. I want to look you in the eyes as we come together. Come for me, my love.”  


She screamed as she came, not caring in the slightest who might hear her. He grunted as he felt her tighten around him, shooting his seed deep inside of her. Her movements slowed as they panted together. 

“Creators, that was…” she said as she rolled off, laying next to him.   


“Incredible, yes,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. He gazed at her with a smile as her eyes grew heavy and she started to fight sleep. “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up later.”  


“I love you,” she said sleepily.  


“I love you too.”


End file.
